


hits out of nowhere

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: POV Second Person, Panic, Poetry, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: Something I threw together in under 5 minutes when I realized if not for my laziness I would've been in the middle of the attack that happened in Turku today.





	hits out of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Something I threw together in under 5 minutes when I realized if not for my laziness I would've been in the middle of the attack that happened in Turku today.

It hits you out of nowhere

Detachment and denial have been

Your mantra for ages now

 

It hits you when you say it

Out loud for the first time

 

It hits you when you picture it

People running and screaming

 

It hits you when you realize

You wouldn't have had any idea

 

Oh god,

that could've been me

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)


End file.
